The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a vertical channel transistor, and a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
As the integration of semiconductor devices increases, the design rules for components in the semiconductor devices decrease. In particular, in a semiconductor device having a plurality of transistors, a gate length has been reduced. The gate length is a reference of the design rules. Accordingly, a length of the channel in each transistor has also been reduced. A vertical channel transistor may increase a distance between a source region and a drain region, and may increase a length of an effective channel in a transistor.